


Heir's Precious Queen

by SkyBlueHeart



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, I don't even know what is going on here to be honest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueHeart/pseuds/SkyBlueHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The heart is a very powerful organ. Even in the coldest, darkest state, it will absorb light and warmth. Do not take emotions lightly Togami-kun," Kirigiri had said, her tone leaking of pity as she walked away, her back turned on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir's Precious Queen

Byakuya Togami was never the type to take emotions. He took them lightly, sneered at them. Put his foot on them, crushing, killing, letting it bleed in front of him as if it were prey. He was raised to fight tooth and nail, no mercy, no sympathy. He witnessed from above of how emotions ruin everything. Emotions created weaknesses to problems that were easily solved if they had not intervened. He would cringe at how pathetic everyone was, especially Fukawa. He didn't waste his breath nor energy on the lost tears his classmates released. Naegi's screams when Maizono was murdered, and Fukawa's constant clinging and stalking due to her "undying love" for him were prime examples that made him simply walk away. He simply did not care. Nor did he care when one insulted him, such as Celestia calling him out for having a cold, stony heart. All he cared about was being the one to prevail, to leave the dreaded hell-hole that trapped everyone, to succeed as the king of the Togami family.

 

However, as the days passed, he would catch himself glancing at Kirigiri. He didn't understand why, and he would look away, reading a book as the lilac-haired girl turned to look at him. He was never caught until one day when both their eyes met, and they kept staring at each other. Kirigiri had smiled before she looped strands of her hair behind her ear, walking away as nothing had happened. Togami had grunted quietly to himself. Each day he minded his own business, tracking down the evidence when murders had occurred. When Monokuma had announced that Sakura Oogami was his mole, he received a slap across the face from Asahina due to his remarks, and he smirked. Her emotions gave her weakness he had thought. It had gotten to the point where Naegi had held Asahina back from going further. Kirigiri however, stepped in, "You take emotions lightly Togami-kun. You prey upon them as if they were meant for it."

 

His ice-blue eyes carried daggers, piercing into lilac-purple ones. Kirigiri stood unfazed, her purple eyes having the same effect onto his. The gym at the time fell silent for a short while, many backing away from the detective and heir, the atmosphere tense with the caution, teeth and fangs bared. "The heart is a very powerful organ. Even in the coldest, darkest state, it will absorb light and warmth. Do not take emotions lightly Togami-kun," Kirigiri had said, her tone leaking of pity as she walked away, her back turned on him.

 

She was the first to leave, and the others had stood frozen, as if they were deer in the headlights. Togami had scoffed, fixing the position of his glasses as he left as well, leaving the others to their own business. Asahina growled at him as he left, but he had paid no attention to her anger. It was odd, funny even, it had affected him more than he had thought. The words from the young detective had caused his heart to crack, just a tad bit. It had happened again when it was discovered that Sakura had taken her own life. As Asahina bawled her pain and sorrow away during the trial, Kirigiri had reminded Togami that emotions had an importance. Emotions were not weak, and simply just had much power than he had thought. He let out a tiny "tsk," nothing more, nothing less. It sickened him to see such pain and despair all within a room, but he couldn't help but feel some pity for Asahina. He would never admit it though.

 

The stony boundary of his heart cracked bit by bit. It wasn't noticeable by the others, however, Kirigiri was very keen, and recognized his sudden situation. She had many times sat beside him during lunches and dinners. Togami didn't know how to react during those times, and simply didn't bother. Though deep down, he enjoyed her company despite how cold he was around her. They were an odd pair, using eye contact as their way to get the message across, staying at a certain distance as if the other were to pounce and kill when the other was close. Kirigiri had loosened up around him. There were times she would merely smile even if he displayed ice. One night, while the others were busy on their own, Togami had pinned Kirigiri against the wall, his mouth against hers. They were interlocked in a frenzy of touches, rough and gentle alike. Words were not necessary for them. They both knew what had happened, and they knew that somehow, they were mutually attracted to the other. It carried on for a while, their eyes and silent touches were their way of expressing affection. Togami would never admit the feelings that had snuck their way through his cold demeanor. Nor did he deny them. He simply said nothing more and left it as that. Kirigiri accepted that, in fact, she understood despite rarely knowing about the man that had captured her heart. He was a mystery to her, just like how she was a mystery to him.

 

Togami had invited Kirigiri to his room, where they embraced each other. He claimed his prize, his queen, in a flurry of touches. Her cries as well as her touches were enough for him. He was surprisingly gentle with Kirigiri as if he didn't want to break her. Gentle kisses against her jawline as well as her neck were given, claiming her as his. Kirigiri had done the same, except to leave a small bite mark on his shoulder. It was her way of showing possession. Togami had allowed Kirigiri to wrap herself around him that night after their love-making session. He had no words and had said nothing as he wrapped his arm around her before falling asleep beside her. He had also invited her to dinner on the very day they woke up together. She smiled, accepting the invitation without hesitation. It sent his heart flying, but he remained composed as he fixed his glasses, smiling in response. The two had departed their ways for the day, Kirigiri doing her private investigations, Togami remained in his usual spot in the library. He had found a few strands of lilac hair, to where he fiddled around with it with one hand, as the other held the book. It kept him at peace despite being in an enclosed area that would try the sanest person to insanity.

 

It was quiet where Togami and Kirigiri had sat. The sounds of cups and culinary tools were heard. Togami slid his tea cup back onto the plate, eyes staring at the detective. "Kirigiri, you are well aware of what we are. Tell me, do you have any thoughts about the future?"

 

Kirigiri stared back, a grin marking the girl's face, "Depends what you are asking, Togami-kun."

 

A grin was placed on Togami's lips and he let out a small, amused huff, "You are very well aware of what I am about to ask. A prince who will soon be king, needs another element in his ruling."

 

"And what is that, I ask?"

 

"A king needs his queen, and you, my lovely Kyouko Kirigiri, is suit to be a queen."

 

Kirigiri let out a tiny giggle, placing her cup of tea down as well, "You flatter me Togami-kun. Am I truly worthy of being your queen? Your only queen?"

 

The emphasis on "only" made the heir cringe slightly. Kirigiri grinned even wider, "As I recall, I have quite some skill in analytical aspects. If I am correct, the Togami family has a dark secret on choosing their heirs, am I right?"

 

Togami grit his teeth, "And I ask how you found that out? I have not told anyone of the secrets in the Togami family."

 

"Research. Investigations. The knowledge in the very building we sit at has some of the richest words."

 

Sighing in defeat, Togami knew attempting to persuade his way out of the detective's words would result in unnecessary things. Besides, she was his lover, he didn't want to lose her, despite how soft he had become. "You are right, Kyouko. That is the secret on choosing heirs. I do not know how the information was spread, but I am not surprised due to the reputation we have. I want you to know this, it will be different on my terms. I cannot see myself be with anyone else but you. Therefore, you will be my queen. The one and only queen I have."

 

Kirigiri had given the heir a kiss on the lips before he could have said anything else. He smiled in response, well aware of what that had meant. The two continued their romantic dinner as well as the discussion of their future together.

* * *

 

He had no choice. No choice at all. Togami had felt heartbreaking pain for the very first time when he had accused his own lover for the trial of the sixteenth student. He kept his composure, laid down all the facts he could. He didn't want to stare into her eyes, and he didn't. He had stared into her lips, her neck, anywhere else other than her eyes. All because he knew the hurt of betrayal that would leak from those beautiful lilac-eyes would break his entire composure. He had mixed feelings when Naegi was the one to be executed. He was relieved and happy that Kirigiri didn't have to die, but at the same time, Naegi, the boy who kept everything stable was the sacrifice. Noticing Kirigiri's expression, he had hugged her tightly after the trial when no one else was around.

 

"I'm sorry." He had said, eyes closed, grip tightening.

 

Kirigiri wrapped her arms around him, "Don't apologize. You had no choice. My disappearances were suspicious to everyone."

 

"I don't want to lose you. We have lost Naegi."

 

Kirigiri shook her head, "I'll get Naegi-kun back. Then, we can stop the mastermind once and for all."

 

Togami lifted an eyebrow, breaking the embrace. "And how do you think you'll do that?"

 

Kirigiri smiled. "Investigations. Research. After all, I am the Super High School Level Detective for a reason."

 

 _Detective._ So that was her title all along. Togami smiled and sighed. They had said nothing else and Kirigiri had left immediately to retrieve the poor boy that was dumped into the dumpster.

* * *

 

Hope vs. Despair. Despair nearly won, but Naegi had shot the bullet, destroying despair with hope. The six remaining students including Togami and Kirigiri were free. They left, and Naegi carried the weight of their lost friends who have died in despair in the captive cage. He went on and expanded hope alongside with the others who were free with him. They have attempted to save another batch of students on an island.

 

"Well, it seems that hope has reached them. Don't you think Togami-kun, Kirigiri-san?"

 

"Indeed it has."

 

Naegi nodded before making his way out to the ship that waited for the three of them. Togami watched the boy leave, to then face Kirigiri. "You plan on staying alongside with him, correct?"

 

She nodded, "The despair in this world is too damaging. Hope is a necessity. Despair has to be overridden before things were to go back as normal."

 

"I will stay and work alongside with both of you. I would have left on my own if it weren't for the fact that I have a beautiful queen to take care of."

 

Smiles and giggles, a small blush appeared on the lilac girl's cheeks. She pulled a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "I have a king to love and to keep a close eye on."

 

Togami scoffed, arms crossed. His eyes widened when Kirigiri placed her lips onto his, to where he then trailed his hands down her waist, holding her comfortably. The two didn't break apart, and hungrily kissed and touched each other. Their tongues craved the other's presence and touch, which both granted to each other. "I love you, Byakuya Togami." Kirigiri murmured, breaking off the kisses, her eyes radiating a delicate color of purple.

 

"And I, Byakuya Togami, love you, Kyouko Kirigiri." He had replied and admitted, for the very first time.

 

The horn created a loud sound which snapped the two out of their fantasies. Togami had quickly picked up Kirigiri bridal-style before running to the ship, knowing that the others have waited. When he had entered, the others had smiled and chuckled as the heir scoffed and gently placed Kirigiri down onto her seat. The girl was flustered, and looked away as the ship departed. Asahina and Hagakure were sharing donuts, and Naegi was watching the scenario outside. Kirigiri had fallen asleep, to where Togami gently wrapped his arm around her, moving her next to him. Her head was placed on his shoulder, and he placed his head gently onto her head. He fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

 

"I'm surprised Togami-kun has a heart." Asahina whispered, finishing the last bit of her glazed donut.

 

"Asahina-chi has a point." Hagakure answered as well, picking up another donut.

 

"The heart is a very powerful organ. Even in the coldest, darkest state, it will absorb light and warmth." Naegi answered, repeating what Kirigiri had said long ago. "Kirigiri became his light and warmth, which turned into love."

 

Hagakure and Asahina looked at each other before looking at the sleeping couple. They smiled, along with Naegi. "Kirigiri is Togami's important treasure, eh?" Asahina sighed quietly, her smile widening.

 

Naegi chuckled lightly, "Yes, she has Asahina-san. She has indeed become a treasure to him. You can say she is the Heir's precious queen that is."


End file.
